Supernatural
by 3NinjasAddict
Summary: Rocky,Colt,and Tum Tum find out that vampires,and witches are ey fall in love,and they come across fe's a climb,but it's a change for them.
1. Chapter 1

A Start.

"Have you heard anything from Jo lately?,"Rocky asked Colt curiously.

"No,have you?,"Colt asked bitterly.

Rocky wasn't pleased by Colt's attitude."Tum,hurry up."Rocky called as they had to be prepared to head back to their parents for school to start again.

"I'm coming."Tum Tum called,and ran down the stairs but,none of them were eager to return to the city.

Colt let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Are you boys ready to go?,"Grandpa Mori asked his three grandsons.

"Yes sir."Rocky anwered obediently.

"Well then let's go."Grandpa instructed his grandsons who did as asked.

Colt was reluctant for personal reasons as was Tum Tum because,he loved ninja was just Rocky like always doing what other people asked of ride on the way home was silent,bitter,calm,and there was a change in the couldn't help but,think about Jo who was stuck on his brain twenty four hours it had had been a year since Rocky,Colt,and Tum Tum had helped save the Indians,and their friend Jo.

"Didn't you say Emily was moving back?,"Colt asked Rocky curiously.

Rocky glanced at his brother confused."Who told you that?,"Rocky asked as he had grown up more over the Summer as did his brothers somewhat.

"I thought it was the subject of the end of last school year?,"Colt asked now the confused one still as bitter.

"Emily?You mean Rocky's old girlfriend?,"Tum Tum teased with a smile while eating licorice.

"That's the one."Colt answered with a smirk.

"You know what make fun of me all you want but,Emily and I are nothing but friends,and we always have been just friend."Rocky answered a little finally stopped outside of their parents house,and something did seem even more different.

Across the house from them the three boys noticed new people moving into the house,and Colt had been right about Emily moving back into the neighborhood as got out,and started unpacking as Mrs. and Mr. Douglas walked outside to greet their three sons,and Mori.

"You were right about Emily."Rocky whispered to Colt later on around their parents.

"How could you have not known?,"Colt questioned Rocky curious at the new discovery of him not aware of the information.

"I was busy trying to get different information."Rocky answered somewhat embarrassed.

"What kind of different information?,"Colt asked smirking.

"On a student that will have been here a second year.I thought the person wasn't coming back this school year."Rocky answered not wanting Colt to find out who he was talking about let alone Tum Tum.

"What's her name?,"Colt asked with a teasing smile.

"It's not a girl."Rocky informed his brother. **'that you know,'** he had thought to himself.

Tum Tum was all giddy to go back to school for reasons he was not going to discuss with his hoped that he wouldn't have to talk to his brothers about girls though,he was still Tum did note that Rocky,and Colt were both young too but,wondered if they had ever had any trouble talking to decided not to bother his brothers let alone anyone else prayinig the problems would just go away on their own as there wasn't really any major all went to sleep that night peaceful,and well rested.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret.

"Jillian,are you okay?,"Kelsie asked her twin sister who seemed to have gone blank again,and it was not the first time.

"Um...yeah i'm alright sis."Jillian called with a sweet may have been classified as identical twin sisters but,there were major differences between the two ,and Kelsie both had deep blue eyes,and they both had platinum blonde had long,and straight hair with neon green streaks running through her had her hair short,and curly with neon blue streaks running through her were more beautiful than other people,and they were smarter then what they let on most of the time.

"Jill we need to head on to school."Kelsie informed Jillian bringing her back to the reality of life,and nodded her head in agreement.

"Did those three boys return?,"Jillian asked Kelsie as they were heading out the front door.

"Yesterday."Kelsie answered with a smirk.

"Why do they disappear every year anyway during the summer?,"Jillian asked as they watched the three boys exit the house across from them.

"I don't know."Kelsie answered with seriousness.

Jillian was smart,fast,thoughtful,tough,uptight,polite,and was a good friend while Kelsie was easily annoyed,bitter,smart,fast,impulsive,rude,easily distracted,and was a good disliked certain people.

"Doesn't the principal want to see you again,today?,"Kelsie asked curiously.

"Um,yeah for some this boy last year was always like snooping trying to get information."Jillian smirked then realized it was one of the Douglas boys.

"Which boy?,"Kelsie asked while Jillian glanced towards the Douglas boys who had to gather their bikes as Emily had joined them.

"The one that loves Emily."Jillian pointed to Rocky.

"They must not find out our little secret."Kelsie informed Jillian who nodded in agreement.

Rocky,Colt,Tum Tum,and Emily rode their bikes to school not taking notice of Jillian,and Kelsie who hoped they would hurry up so they could get to did not need other people finding out their secret,and getting into serious trouble.

"The coast is clear."Jillian informed Kelsie once they had vanished from sight.

"Let's go!,"Kelsie grabbed Jillian by the arm,and they were off to school in no time at all.

The bell hadn't even rung once the girls got onto the campus."Great,we have time for food,"Jillian smirked than thought twice about it.

"We already ate our breakfeast at home."Kelsie growled a low growl at Jillian who comprehended as she had been slightly joking.

"Right."Jillian agreed smiling as they walked to first period because,they did not talk to other people like normal people would.

Rocky,Colt,Tum Tum,and Emily were already waiting for the bell to ring when Rocky noticed the girl was back,and she had a twin.

"What's up,Rock?,"Colt asked who had saw his reaction.

"It's nothing."Rocky answered anxiously.

"Of course it is."Tum Tum smiled than ditched them without another word as he was in high school now.

"What did you see?,"Emily asked while she had gotten prettier she just wasn't herself had a boyfriend that was popular.

"That person."Rocky let out an annoyed than left to follow the girl again without another word to Colt,and was annoyed by Rocky,and the way he was followed behind his brother because,he was now the curious one.

Jillian was in the principal' office that morning as he seemed to think that she needed some kind of therapy which was not true.

"Look, sister unlike you is more social which shocks me to no you are going to have to go to therapy or I could get a student around here to talk to you,and get to know could also get to know a student which would help you develop more friends."Principal Stern informed Jillian with a nice smile.

Jillian did not need therapy but,understood being a good friend meant actually having grew slightly bitter.

"Excuse me,Mr Stern?,"The assisant interrupted with a cough,and a knock on the door.

"What is it now?,"Mr Stern asked ready for the day to be over,and done with.

"I have Samuel Douglas for seems he has been sneaking around the school,and not in class."The assistant answered.

Principal Stern clapped his hand together with excitement like he hadn't heard the last part."He is a good student."Mr Stern smiled causing Jillian to frown.' **Why can't this day just end already?,'Jillian thought to herself.**

 **'Because,it's school.'Kelsie responded in thought with a smirk to go along with it.**

"Did you hear me?,"Mr Stern snapped Jillian back into the present,and she nodded not knowing what was waited for him to explain.

"I said that Samuel will show you what it's like to have friends,and be friends with other people."Principal Stern explained causing Jillian to remember who he was talking about. **'The boy next door?That's worst.'Jillian thought once more.**

 **'What about the boy next door?And which one?,'Kelsie projected curiously.**

 **'Um,the eldest one with dark blonde .'Jillian responded reluctantly.**

 **'The cute one.'Kelsie stated with another smile.**

 **'Whatever.I have to end this conversation.'Jillian responded once more before returning to reality.**

"Jillian,this is Samuel."Principal Stern informed Jillian once she realized that he had been allowed to enter."And Samuel this is Jillian."Mr Stern said.

Jillian didn't bother to glance at him but,instead wanted to bang her head into the wall or table anything that would make the whole thing just disappear.

"Nice to meet you."Samuel smiled with an outstretched hand ready to shake on it.

 **'And you not so much.'Jillian thought somehow bitter for once** which Kelsie had always been the bitter sister."It's nice to meet you."Jillian smiled back,and shook his hand with whole point of not being friend with other people would soon come to haunt Jillian in the end of all the events that would take place.

"Anyway,Samuel you will be helping Jillian here make friends like you have."Principal Stern informed Samuel who seemed to be waiting for punishment.

"Yes sir."Samuel agreed.

"You two may go Jillian say hi to Kelsie for me.I haven't seen her in forever."Principal Stern smiled an innnocent smile at got a bad feeling that something was off about the Principal,and that smile was nothing of innocence.

"My friends call me Rocky by the way."Samuel said as they had walked out of the office.

"And my friends call me Jill but,you're not my friend." Jillian said sarcastically, and aloud without realizing it.

"Why are you being so mean?," Rocky asked glancing at Jillian who frowned.

"I'm normally not but,I haven't been myself have changed." Jillian quickly walked away,and she decided to skip the rest of the school day.

"Are you skipping?," Rocky had caught up with her, and she was losing her patience.

"Does it matter?," Jillian inquired before ditching him,and the was fed up with everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Suprise,Suprise.

Kelsie was sure that Jill would have returned by class by lunchtime but,she was clueless as to where she could have gone. Their thoughts weren't connecting.

"Where could she have gotten to?," Kelsie asked herself aloud forgetting that there was other people around her.

"Why are you talking to yourself?," asked a familiar voice,and Kelsie looked up to see had become friends over the Summer as she had done so with an Indian girl named Jo,and she had joined their school as well.

"No reason." Kelsie replied frowning.

" ?," Tum Tum caught up with the two girls, and sat with them.

"What?," Emily asked.

"Have you seen Rocky?," Tum asked looking around for his eldest sibling.

"He seems to have just disappeared which is so unlike him." Colt appeared in one of his moods.

"It's is missing,and has been since she went to the office this morning." Kelsie wasn't happy about the way Jill had been acting since school started back up again.

"Rocky actually skipped class this morning,and was sent to the principal's office,and he hasn't been spotted since than." Colt answered truthfully.

Something was up,and Kelsie knew it.

"You shouldn't have skipped school." Rocky was trying to get Jillian to go back to school as he had decided to follow after her.

"I know should you have skipped." Jillian faced him with a had been drawn out of school by her intuition because,she knew something was up.

"Than why do it?," Rocky was curious, and confused.

"I have been feeling something was off,and close to home." Jillian continued frowning.

"Like what?," Rocky was still longer confused.

"I...-" Jillian couldn't answer that without getting into some major trouble.

"Maybe I could help." Rocky smiled innocently.

She shook her head in disagreement because, that's how most people had been dying thought they could help but,as it turned out they couldn't.

"JILLIAN!," A voice that was furious,and familiar growled behind her causing panic to stir as she turned around.

"Who are you?," Rocky asked stepping in front of Jill who thought that was a really stupid idea considering that he was just a human.

She smirked thinking he was just as blonde as his hair was kind of funny.

"What do you want Martin?," Jillian pushed Rocky out of the way with an innocent smile.

He was confused.

"To that's okay with you,and your _friend._ " Martin smiled,and held his arms wide for a hug from his good family had caramel brown hair with playful dark green eyes,and they weren't as pretty of a color as was Rocky's eyes.

"Have you got me confused with Kelsie again?," Jillian hated hugging other people.

"Right,you hate hugs or any other contact with... _people._ " Martin smiled innocent at Rocky who noticed the emphasis he put on friend,and didn't like Martin,and frowned at him.

" ." Jill didn't smile at could only be in town for the same reason he always came to town,and that was to make sure that the _secre_ t wasn't spilled.

"Who is your _friend?_ ," Martin somewhat glared at Rocky.

"Rocky." He answered before she could speak was annoyed by the tension he was feeling.

"Nice to meet you,Rocky." Martin smirked at the name.

"I have not told anyone you know...-" Jillian answered,and didn't finish the sentence.

"Have you finished your training?," Martin always made Jillian bitter,annoyed,angry,and disgusted about everything whenever he came to town to check on her,and Kelsie.

"I have checked everywhere,and still no sign." Tum Tuj complained.

"That's just great." Colt was bitter.

"We'll find Rocky." Emily informed them both while Kelsie smirked at the thought.

"We'll also find Jillian." Kelsie thought about it.

"You don't think they could be skipping together do you?," Emily was worried.

"It's a weird if she was trying to leave,and he caught her leaving." Kelsie smiled.

"Why do you say that?," Colt asked.

"It's isn't the type of girl to randomly skip is Rocky." Tum thoughtfully smiled.

"Maybe that's why she...-" Emily remembered that Kelsie was her twin sister.

"I get that you don't like Jill but,she isn't a guy stealer either.I am not either.I know my sister more than I know anyone else." Kelsie received the feeling that she always got whenever Martin was in ,she knew where Jillian went,and why she was being so strange.

"Maybe you ever thought her charm,and good looks could do it for her?," Colt smirked.

Emily frowned with worry.

Tum disagreed by shaking his head,no.

"Don't get all worried for nothing." Kelsie disregarded Colt,and smiled at was an okay looking girl.

Martin had been giving Jillian,and Kelsie martial arts lessons in certain things but,that wasn't the secret that they were all three hiding.

"You can fight." Rocky was surprised by what he was seeing,and even knew that girls could fight but,it never really happened.

Jillian hit Martin a few times with a round house kick than threw a couple of punches before he gave up from exhaustion.

"You have learnt well." Martin smiled,and shook hands with Jillian as they had been in the park.

"Yes,and Kelsie has too." Jillian smiled knowing the truth.

Rocky was being frowned at not being heard.

"I will see Kelsie not tell her as you very well know that she will be feeling different due to my arrival." Martin,and Jillian sat on a park bench leaving Rocky to stand.

"Is that all?," Jillian smiled also,anxious.

"Before I go I wanted to warn you to be good,and no more skipping school,girl." Martin smiled before getting right back up,and disappearing without another word.

"What just happened?," Rocky asked.

"Nothing you should have been around 's best to get back to school before trouble worsens." Jillian answered,and grabbed his hand to hurry back.

The teachers hadn't noticed they had been was good that they hadn't.


	4. Chapter 4

For Life.

"Where were you?," Kelsie scolded Jillian during their last class while she had been hanging out with Jo after lunch.

"I was with a good friend." Jillian smiled,and it was very unlike her.

"Who?," Kelsie waited for a reply.

"Don't jump me about who I was hanging out ,Jo." Jillian smiled at the Indian girl with black hair,and she was pretty.

"Hello,Jill." Jo smiled back.

"Don't change the subject." Kelsie warned while late bell for their last class was about to ring,and Rocky,Colt,and Emily walked seemed to be discussing Rocky's absence as well.

 **'Damnit.'** Jillian thought a little bitter.

"What?," Kelsie looked in their direction just as Jillian had been.

"Rocky,it's not like you to skip school." Emily glared at the thought of another girl replacing her.

"Em,is right." Colt frowned at his brother.

"For the last time, I did not skip school." Rocky took a seat next to Jillian without realizing it.

"Right,and I'm not failing school." Colt frowned taking the empty seat next to Rocky causing Emily to sit behind him.

"I'm telling you the truth." Rocky was becoming annoyed by his brother,and Emily for going on,and on about something ridiculous.

"Could you please keep it down?," Kelsie growled at the three in furious irritation.

"Why?Are we bothering you?," Colt smirked forgetting which girl was were twins even though,the different streaks of color should have gave it away.

"Can you tell which one of us is which?," Jillian knew he was confusing them.

"Kelsie has the blue streak in her hair,and Jillian." Rocky smiled at Colt who was tired of Rocky always being correct about everything.

"Nice to meet the freaky colored hair twins." Colt was being a jerk.

"Nice to meet the loser with a bad attitude,and no friends." Jillian smiled sweetly at him.

Emily remained silent.

"Have you met Jo?," Kelsie wanted to break the tension.

Jo smiled at the two familiar ninjas.

"Jo,it's been over a year or two since we have had any sort of contact with you." Rocky remembered that adventure clearly.

"I have been busy." Jo continued to smile.

Colt was frozen at seeing had thought at one time they could be decided to be quiet for once.

"I'm not even going to ask." Jillian smiled.

"It's a long story anyway." Rocky said still smiling.

Emily hated being ignored which had been happening lately.

"It's alright." Kelsie didn't want to know nor did Jillian while time had flown by really bell finally rang,and school let out for the day.

Jillian snuck away from Kelsie again,and she hadn't informed her of any new changes.

As Kelsie got closer to home something or someone jumped out from behind a bush,and almost gave Kelsie a heart attack.

She kicked the stranger harder than she had anyone in her entire life before.

"Ouch!," A familiar male voice screeched from the pain.

"Martin?," Kelsie knew his voice anywhere,and she looked to find their old friend.

"You have gotten better just like Jill has." Martin complimented her with a smile.

"Is that why she skipped school?," Kelsie questioned while an eyebrow rose.

"Maybe but,maybe should I know?," Martin smirked,and Kelsie helped him up.

Jillian had gotten home before Kels had,and smirked at what she knew was going on.

A knock on the door snapped her out of what was taking place between Martin,and Kels.

"What on Earth do you want?," Jill opened the door to Emily,and was furious,and Jo just wanted to come in like most days.

"Where's Kels?," Jo asked curiously as Jill had let her,and Emily(who had been reluctant) enter their home.

"Busy." Jill was glaring at the way Emily was acting.

"I just came over here to talk to you." Emily frowned at Jill angrily.

"If this is about Rocky than you need to know that we're friends,and if you _believ_ e that anything is going on between him,and I than you're thinking dumb." Jill explained truthfully.

Jo went to sit on the couch in the living room to wait for Kels to normally hung out,and even studied together.

"Oh,it is,and you had better not be anything more than _just_ friends with Rocky or else." Emily glared,and holding up her fist.

Jill smirked at the bitch,and knew she could take the fricking remained silent,and thought about didn't fight other people unless someone else started to throw the first ,and Kels knew how to defend themselves.

"Did you hear me?," Emily half shouted just as another knock caught Jill's shrugged at the hysterical fool.

"May I help you?," Jill asked while opening the front door to Tum Tum,Colt,and Rocky.

" wanted to know if you,and Kelsie would like to hang out with us, and Emily." Rocky smiled a nervous smile at Jill who considered the thought.

"Kels is busy.I am also busy." Jill was feeling somewhat bitchy thanks to Emily who pushed past her to be out of the house as quickly as possible.

"Why was Emily in there?," Colt asked surprised.

"Warning me." Jill smiled.

"What about?," Tum asked curiously.

Rocky had the strangest feeling he knew what Emily was warning her let out a sigh of annoyed breath.

"What is it,Rock?," Colt noticed his mood change.

"Nothing.I need to go." Rocky informed them than left to go,and speak to Emily.

"What was that about?," Tum Tum looked from Colt than to Jillian who shrugged.

"I have business that I...-" Jill was about to shut the door because,she couldn't quite finish the sentence due to a dizziness.

"What's wrong?," Colt asked but,Jill just shut the door without warning.

"Something strange is going on." Tum frowned while it was becoming unusual around the neighborhood.


	5. Chapter 5

Turning.

"Jillian."she heard Jo calling which slightly confused her as her eyes widened.

Kels finally walked in the front door feeling as bitter as she normally did when Martin showed his face.

"What happened?,"Jill focused her attention on her twin who sat in a kitchen chair,furious.

"You fainted."Jo informed Jill who looked at the girl with confusion on her face.

"I was asking Kels but,it was probably due to me being tired as to why I fainted."Jill smiled a friendly smile at Jo who helped her up.

"Okay."Jo had a nice voice.

"Jo,we will have to study or hangout later.I need to have a moment with Jill."Kels faked a smile because,she didn't want to be rude to her best friend.

"Okay.I'll see you whenever."Jo smiled,and left the house without another word.

"Grrr!,"Kels growled loudly once she was completely sure that Jo had gone,and that no one else was around.

"Did Martin do something wrong?,"Jill wasn't sure what was going on.

"No.I just received disturbing information,and we both passed his martial arts will be doing something special over the Summer."Kels answered with a frown.

Jill wanted to know what kind of information so she took a seat next to Kels,and readied herself.

"What did you say to,Jill?,"Rocky had caught up with Emily that afternoon as the sun was sinking completely.

"Nothing."Emily faked a smile because,she hated that girl so much for no ,there was the fact that she had almost stolen Rocky away from her.

"You're not very good at lying."Rocky wasn't too pleased with the way she was acting.

"You don't like her more than just friends,do you?,"Emily needed to know that nothing was going on between them.

"Should I?,"Rocky wasn't getting why she was so upset about was beautiful,and could fight but,it was nothing like what Emily had in her mind.

"She's beautiful."Emily envied the girl,and somehow liked Kels who stayed away from Rocky.

"That doesn't mean anything."Rocky was trying to convince them both.

"You know how I feel."Emily had never been good with her feelings neither had Rocky but,something was changing between could feel the distance separating them even though,they were walking home next to each other.

Rocky couldn't justify how he felt.

"WHAT did you just say?,"Jill screeched for the hundredth time at could barely believe what her sister had just told her.

"Martin said that it's the night we have to take some blood to turn or we'll die the next day."Kels informed her sister once more.

"Is that why I fainted earlier?,"Jill was sure she had been exhausted.

" need to get going."Kels stood up quickly as did Jillian who thought about it.

"Are we allowed to fall in love?,"Jill hoped they weren't going to have to die alone.

"Honestly, I have no 's change for the hunt."Kels didn't know how to feel at that question.

"Okay."Jill smiled,and was a fast changer along with a fashionista. They changed,and hurried out the door,leaving it unlocked.

"Split up."Kels smiled at Jill,and that's just what they did.

There wasn't a living soul really insight as the hunger grew within Kels,and she knew where she was going to get her first drop of had waited patiently until Jill had gone to walk up to Emily's house was going to die,and so Kels smiled to herself knowing that Jill would have loved doing what she was licked her lips,and found a way in the house,and silently yet quickly made her way to Emily who was sound asleep in her bedroom.

"Emily."Kels whispered sweetly not yet noticing the can that was connected to the neighbors so they could talk back,and forth.

"Kelsie?,"Emily was still sound asleep,and having strange dreams about the girl.

Kels made her way to the girl,and slowly took her arm wearing a smile the whole shot out of her mouth,and she sunk them nto Emily's withdrew enough blood to complete the transformation while she fed some of her blood to Emily to heal the wound she was done she was right back out of the house,and movement caught Kels' attention causing her ears to sharpen to the quiet conversation.

Colt was sound asleep,and so was Rocky while Tum Tum couldn't had been staring out the window,and watching Kelsie sneak in,and out of Emily's was frightened by what he had saw.

"Rocky!,"Tum Tum had shaken his eldest brother from his deep sleep.

"What is it,Tum?,"Rocky mumbled,and somewhat opened his eyes.

"Do you believe in Vampires?,"Tum Tum inquired remembering what he had just witnessed.

"You were probably having back to sleep."Rocky closed his eyes again,and fell back to sleep.

Tum Tum let out an annoyed sigh but,tried to go back to sleep like Rocky had nightmares about Kelsie eating him all night long.

Jill had found some random dude, and not only drained his blood but,drained his life as the transformation was complete she left no traces that she and murdered the DNA would be found did have this new urge but,it was out of desire,and maybe something even headed home as fast as possible without anyone seeing her.

"Kels!,"Jill called,and found her sister waiting.

"All went well."Kels assumed with a smile,and hugged her had both done something stupid in the haste of it all.

"We have school in the morning."Jill smiled,and pulled back from Kels to get ready for whatever was to come.

"Right."Kels watched her sister head upstairs,and let out an accomplished sigh.


End file.
